This study is designed to test an immunologic hypothesis of schizophrenia. We postulate that the presence of antibody to the postsynaptic membranes alters receptor sites for transmitter amines so as to impair neural conduction in the septal region and thus induce the basic brain disturbance underlying psychotic behavior. Immune sera will be produced to postsynaptic membranes isolated from monkey and human septal regions, and the gamma G immunoglobulin fractions of these sera will be tested in monkeys with implanted electrodes to determine if, as we postulate, brain and behavioral changes can be induced by administration of the antibody that is specific for the postsynaptic membranes of the septal region. Immune sera will also be made to presynaptic membranes of septal region and to pre- and postsynaptic membranes of the frontal cortex and hippocampus. All gamma G immunoglobulin fractions of all antisera will be assayed in the implanted monkeys as a further check on the specificity (postulated) of septal postsynaptic membranes. Active serum fractions (antibrain antibody) will be compared with gamma G immunoglobulin fractions of schizophrenic patients (taraxein) for similarities or differences in activity and physical characteristics. If similarities are observed, then the stated immunologic hypothesis of schizophrenia will be strengthened and a base established for initiating studies to develop diagnostic test and specific therapy for the disease.